fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus
Prometheus was the last of the Cronon race. Initially a scribe of the Cronon Emperor, when the Cronons were wiped out, Prometheus was one of the four last remaining of his race. Advocating teaching others about their ways, Prometheus left his peers, and became a wanderer, prior to taking two students. After completing their teaching, he passed away. Appearance Prometheus was a very typical Cronon in terms of appearane. He was very tall and thin, with silver skin, and long arms and legs. His neck was thick, and muscular. Despite being a scribe, he wore a form of armor most of the time, or a silver cloak. Rarely smiling, Prometheus almost always had a solem, serious expression. His eyes were deep-set, dark, and calculating, always seeming to be watching something. Personality Subdued, and polite, Prometheus was a retracted individual, who kept to himself, and was careful when with others. He always talked in a very polite form, no matter who he was talking to. Prometheus was also very careful, taking immense precautions, making an effort to study every small detail about a situation, before acting. He respected all individuals, regardless of what they may have done, or what they are like. In contrast to his peers, who believed that their power gave them a level of surperiority over other beings, Prometheus was very humble, not holding himself above anybody, and never talking down to anyone. He believed that one should never directly seek power, regardless of their objective, since he belived that it could lead them to be come greedy, and cause them to lose control. However, Prometheus did acknowledge, that if they sought power to protect those without power, sometimes power is necessary. The genocide of his people gave Prometheus a deep reverance for all forms of life, and he rarely, if ever, killed anyone or anything. It also made him very serious and solemn, seldom laughing or smiling, and not one to put up with joking. Prometheus' understand of magic was somewhat unique, even among Cronons. He did not believe that magic had any inherent essence, believing that it was neither light, nor dark in nature. Prometheus believed that magic could be used for either reason, but it did not make magic either good or bad. This gave him a viewpoint that right and wrong were not properly definable, and anyone can find rationale to make their actions seem right. Prometheus also did not believe that justice existed, saying that it was people's attempt to rationalize their hatred. Unlike other Cronons, Prometheus came to understand that magic could bring life, as well as death, though he still believed that it was a just a tool to be used. Sword or the Comrade Prometheus was also the one who coined the "Sword of the Comrade" question, a character inquiry, purposed to analyze a person's personality. The scenario, is that an indivudal is facing an enemy with a sword, and has the choice to pick up their own sword, or call for help from a friend. They can only choose one, and neither choice assures victory. The test is to analyze a person's beahvior, and how they interact around people, to see whether they rely on their own strength, or on others. When ask the question himself, Prometheus answered that the question cannot apply to him, as he has no comrades to call for help. As such, he must rely on his strength. History Prior to the genocide, Prometheus had been a scribe in the court of the Emperor. He was expected to keep proper tabs on the happenings of the Empire, and to study the actions of others. At the time, Prometheus was still a loyal Cronon, devoted to his Emperor, and believed in the greatness of the Cronon Empire, and supported its expansion. However, when the dragons hit the Empire, Prometheus could only watch in despair, as his entire race was wiped out. Fleeing into hiding, Prometheus managed to elude death. Soon meeting up with the three other remaining Cronon, they discussed how to maintain the Cronon legacy. Prometheus, understanding that the Cronons were dead, reasoned that the best they could do, is teach the humans about their power, so that the Cronon magic could live on. The others found the idea laughable, and Prometheus was the first of the four to leave. Prometheus wandered the land for many years, before setting up residence in a cave he created in the side of a cliff. There, he passively watched the happenings of the world, studying the humans. One day, he was walking down his usual path, when he spotted two children (a boy and a girl) being attacked by a band of thugs. Prometheus quickly intervened, and incapciated the thugs. Grateful, and impressed by his power, the children followed Prometheus, begging for him to take them as students. However, Prometheus believed that they only saw magic for power, and refused. For a couple of days, the children stayed outside of his cave, never relenting. This surprised Prometheus, and he entertained the thought that they may have the potential that he seeked. With that, he took the two of them in, and taught them the ways of magic. After several years, Prometheus believed he taught them all he could. He told them that it was up to them on how to truly embrace the power of magic, and that they should let fate run its course. However, he also warned them to not let the desire for strength and magic consume them. With that, Prometheus sat upon his chair, and he passively died, his body turning to stone. With his death, the Cronons were truly extinct. Legacy Prometheus legacy would have a lasting effect on the land, Fiore in particular. The boy, hoping to gain power to protect people, fell to his desire, and became a dark mage. The girl, believing that magic could be used to create, and bring people together, became a light mage. Both of them would leave their mark on Fiore, and would occasionally clash, but they never forgot their master, and would occasionally visit his workshop. As things stand, they were the only two to know the location of Prometheus' dwelling, and the only ones who knew how to enter into it. Prometheus body turned statue still sits peacefully on the seat. Magic/Abilities Letter Magic: As a scribe, Prometheus was skiled in writing, and used it to channel his magic. After leaving the other Ancients, he learned how to further harness his power. He found out how to seal individual items within letters, and was able to use his writing to create, and transform things. Transformation Magic: Prometheus preferred to not kill or harm anyone, instead transforming his opponents into different things, hoping that they could find peace. Trivia *Prometheus is named after the Greco-Roman Titan of the same name, who is credited for giving mankind fire, which they could use to cook, and build weapons. Similary, Prometheus passed on his magic to the humans.